1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to book holding devices and, specifically, to book holders for supporting books, files, papers and the like on a shelf and, more specifically, to adjustable book holders which are movably and lockingly positionable along a bookshelf.
2. Description of the Art
Bookshelves are extensively used to support books, files, magazines, folders and the like in a generally upright, side-by-side position with the spine or edges of such books extending upward from the shelf. The shelf itself is typically a horizontal member extending between two fixed end walls which may be part of the elongated side walls of a bookcase which supports a number of vertically spaced, horizontal shelves.
Frequently, and sometimes intentionally, fewer books than the total number of books which would fill the shelf, are placed on the shelf between the two end walls. In order to maintain such books in a generally upright position, at least one bookend is placed on the shelf and brought into engagement with the end(s) of the horizontal row of books to support the books in an upright position. Such bookends can be free-standing so as to be easily positionable anywhere along the length of the bookshelf. However, such free-standing bookends are typically large and heavy so as to provide adequate support for the books. Such large size or weight, however, make such bookends difficult to easily move along the shelf.
Thus, lockable bookends have been devised which slide along tracks formed in the shelf to any position along the shelf and are locked in a desired position tightly against the end of a horizontal row of books. The lock means employed in such adjustable bookends must meet a number of different functions.
First, the lock means must be strong enough to securely retain the bookend in a fixed place despite the weight of the row of books, files, etc., pushing thereon without permitting movement of the bookend. Secondly, the lock means must be easily releasable, preferably by finger pressure, to enable anyone to easily unlock and move the bookend to another position along the bookshelf. Thirdly, the adjustable bookend must be simple in construction for a low manufacturing cost, ease of installation and long term, reliable use. Previously devised adjustable bookends have not sufficiently met all of these functions.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable bookend which overcomes substantially all of the problems of previously devised adjustable bookends. It would also be desirable to provide an adjustable bookend which is simple in construction for a low manufacturing cost. It would also be desirable to provide an adjustable bookend which is securely lockable in place, yet can be easily released for repositioning along a bookshelf. It would also be desirable to provide a bookshelf with adjustable bookends in kit form for assembly with a variety of different types of bookshelves.